You're the One I Love
by Dreamer2158
Summary: This is a little oneshot I wrote about the Paul, Susannah and Jesse love triangle. Who will Suze ultimately choose? Please R & R! Disclaimer: I do not own the mediator series!


This is a oneshot I wrote for my friend because it was her birthday. Its set before the big fight and the party in book 5 and after Paul storms out of the school after Suze calls him a psycopath.

* * *

Jesse approached Suze and taking her hands in his said began, "Susannah, I-"

But he never finished what he was saying because at that moment Paul stumbled into the courtyard with a smile on his face. But as he saw the position of Jesse and Suze were in, their hands linked, their bodies close and their lips almost touching, his smile fell.

Seeing Paul, Suze felt as if she was a robber that had been caught in the act. The sudden change in his facial expression made her feel wrong about what she had been doing. Suze felt as if an unknown force was pulling at her heart, making it yearn for Paul. Wait, slow down and hold up, what was that? Yearn for Paul? What the hell was that supposed to mean? Paul, surely she meant Jesse, didn't she?

But what if she didn't? What is she had meant Paul? Every time Suze looked at Paul she felt a tugging in her heart. She felt a desire to feel his arms encircling her, to feel the security they brought. She felt the need to gaze at his beautiful yet intense brown eyes, and reconnect their souls. She wanted to feel his lips on hers again, his chest pushed against hers. She wanted to experience his surrounding touch again, his love showing through his actions. She wanted him to tell her he loved her whilst fighting for her. Yes, she could see it now; she wanted all of this not with Jesse but with Paul. She felt whenever she and Paul were together they could conquer anything, their love could conquer anything.

With Jesse she thought she loved him, and maybe she had loved him for a while, but that had changed now, things had changed. When she had seen Paul's expression earlier after she'd called him a "Psychopath," she'd felt mixed emotions towards him. She had felt remorse as only after she'd said that had she seen the change. As she gazed into his eyes she saw them take on a darker, deeper shade of brown. They conveyed his pain at her comment. That was the fist time Suze had ever considered Paul had feelings that could be hurt. He looked so lost and hurt, almost like that was the final blow, the reaching of his tether, the last hit. He stared down at Suze, crushed by what his one true love had said to him, and he finally snapped. After dissing Kelly and telling the novice where to shove it Paul ran out and escaped. Suze felt her heart go out to Paul, and before she could stop herself she ran out after him, shouting his name to stop, but he just kept on going. As Suze watched Paul speed off, his wheels screeching on the tarmac, she felt as if she had been enlightened. She realised she loved him. That's right. Suze loved not Jesse, but Paul. But this revelation couldn't have come later as now she hadn't seen Paul all week. He never returned to school and Suze's thoughts were haunted by his presence. All week she'd tried to tell herself she was confused, that it was actually Jesse not Paul. But looking at Paul now she knew who she loved. She loved him…Paul.

"Paul" Suze said shocked to see him there before her. She had been losing hope that she would ever see him again.

Before she could stop herself Suze had run over to Paul and thrown her arms around his neck. As she was standing there it was almost as if a magnetic force had attracted her towards him and she couldn't help but give in. Paul was too surprised to react at first but finally he wrapped his arms tightly around her, pulling her to him and nestling into her warm touch. Paul had thought Suze was going to slap him for his recent behaviour, not…hug him. He thought she hated him. Who knew? She surely didn't return his feelings, did she? No, she didn't, she'd made that perfectly clear. Then why was she hugging him like she was actually happy to see him? Paul settled on it just being for the heat of the moment, just for the heat of the moment.

Suze loosened her grip and slid down his body, back to the ground as she became aware of what she had done. She looked up at Paul. He looked confused but at the same time pleasantly surprised. Just gazing at him she felt she couldn't hold back any longer otherwise she would burst at the seams. Rubbing his cheeks with the pads of her thumbs Suze looked Paul straight in the eyes and confessed, "I love you."

"What?" Paul looked at her now completely perplexed. "I thought you hated me."

"No," Suze denied. "I love you. Watching you drive away from the school made me realise that. I thought I hated you, but now I know I love you. I was so worried and scared. All week I've been thinking about you and I just couldn't stop. I thought I'd never see you again, I thought I'd blown it. I don't ever want to feel like that again, because all this week I've felt empty, but now I'm not. I love you Paul Slater…I love you."

"I love you too," Paul said ecstatic. "You have no idea how long I've waited to hear you say that. I love you."

Paul dipped his head slightly, and never breaking Suze's gaze, he gently but firmly pressed his lips against hers. The kiss started off slow and gentle, both happy that they had finally found each other. But the passion soon overtook them and the fireworks began to explode. Paul circled Suze's lips with his tongue before pushing against them, begging for entrance. Suze happily obliged as she tightened her grip around Paul's neck. Paul pulled Suze closer to him by wrapping his arms around Suze's small waist. He ran his tongue around her mouth, tracing the deep crevices. He hoped to get to know this area, among others, well in the upcoming weeks. Suze moaned at Paul's magic touch as he formed rings around her tongue by circling it. Suze pushed her tongue out further to meet Paul's, which led to a battle for domination.

Jesse watched on heartbroken. He had been shocked and confused when Suze had hugged Paul like she had. But that soon turned to anger as she declared her true feelings and proceeded to play tonsil tennis with him. How could she? He thought she loved him. He could literally feel his heart breaking into two. How could she?

As their kisses grew more needing Suze ran her hands through Paul's hair, scraping her fingernails against the nape of his neck. Air was beginning to become an issue so unwillingly the pair separated. They rested their foreheads together as they admired each other lovingly, subconsciously licking their lips.

"This is like a dream come true," Paul said elated. Right now he felt like he could overcome anything and everything. "I love you."

"I love you too," Suze said giggling.

"Yes a real dream," Jesse's cold voice broke through sneering, "a real dream turned nightmare."

Suze gave an involuntary shiver at the sound of Jesse's chilling voice. Feeling this Paul pulled Suze closer to him, holding her and rubbing his hands up and down her back in a comforting fashion. Paul felt the need to protect Suze even though she was fully capable of doing that herself. Suze moved into Paul's touch more, needing to feel the security only it could bring.

Paul kissed Suze's forehead to let her know he'd be there before beginning, "What do you mean Jesse?"

"How could you Suze? I love you. You loved me. How could you just throw that away for…for…for him," Jesse said pointing an accusing finger towards Paul. "What we had was something special, something sacred, how could you leave that? I thought you loved me not him. Why Susannah, why? Did I do something wrong? If so then tell me, I'll mend it. Please Susannah, tell me it's a lie. You still love me, you know you do. Please Susannah, please." Jesse's pain, confusion and heartbreak were evident in his voice.

Suze turned in Paul's embrace to face Jesse. Paul kept his arms firmly wrapped around Suze's waist, with his head resting on her shoulder. Paul felt as if this was all so

Surreal, like a dream, and needed to feel close to Suze. Sensing Paul's need Suze placed her hands on top of his and leaned back into his built chest. She felt Paul relax, seeming content. Watching this Jesse felt as if he was on fire with rage and the fire was rapidly growing. He'd trusted her and she'd betrayed him. It was simply inexcusable!

"Jesse, I don't know ok," Suze sighed. "I did love you but somehow that changed. Maybe it was just attraction or something, I have no idea. All I know is that you never accepted me. I love Paul now, not you, Paul."

"Don't you dare! I refuse to let you belittle our love to something like attraction," Jesse said advancing towards them in fury. "I never accepted you because I wanted you to have a normal life. It was you that pursued me."

Jesse was now standing before Paul and Suze, hurt and humiliated. Paul tightened his hold on Suze sensing her tense beside him. Taking hold of Suze's wrist roughly Jesse demanded, "Tell me you love me!" Jesse pulled Suze away from Paul and his hold, his repeating demand growing louder. Suze whimpered, trying to retrieve her wrist which Jesse held tightly. Paul watched in disbelief before hearing Suze whimper. That was enough! Paul stormed towards Jesse and pulled him away from Suze. Suze stumbled back rubbing her wrist thankfully as Paul punched Jesse. Paul hit Jesse square in the nose. If Jesse was human his nose would've definitely been bleeding as well as broken. But Jesse was however a ghost. Jesse stumbled backwards and tripped over a bench, falling onto the floor.

Paul rushed over to Suze to check that she was alright. After Suze assured Paul she was ok Paul gave her a hug, kissing her forehead in a sign of reassurance. Jesse let out a groan as he began to rise, clutching his head from where he'd fell. Noticing this Paul released Suze and walked over to Jesse.

Paul pulled Jesse towards him by grabbing the front of his shirt. Drawing his hand back Paul threatened, "Don't you ever…" and punched him, still holding his shirt to keep him close, "…ever…" punch "…touch Suze…" punch "…talk to Suze…" punch "…or…" punch "…even look…" punch "…at Suze…" punch "…ever…" punch "…again…" punch "…understand?" punch. Jesse stared up at Paul, squinting as he tried to focus on one of the two heads he was seeing. Paul had accompanied every part of his speech with a gruelling yet powerful punch.

"Never," Jesse said before punching Paul himself. "I will never leave Suze alone with you. I love her, never."

Jesse and Paul were now repeatedly punching each other. Paul had let go of Jesse somewhere along the way as he punched Jesse.

"Paul," Suze screamed helplessly as she watched Jesse throw Paul across the courtyard.

Hearing Suze crying Paul's name Jesse felt anger overtake him. The walls and roof began to shake around the three. Paul pulled himself up and leaned against a pillar, panting to catch his breath. The roof above Paul's head began to visibly shake violently. Suze seeing this ran over to Paul. She pushed him out of the way a split second before the roof collapsed. Paul fell back onto the ground, Suze on top of him as they stared in shock at the roof. That could've been Paul under there had Suze not been there. Paul said a quick thank you to Suze and gave her a quick peck before jumping up again.

Paul lunged himself at Jesse, throwing his entire weight on him. They both fell onto the floor, Paul on top of Jesse repeatedly punching him. Jesse rolled them over so this time he was dominating. He hit one blow to Paul's jaw and hooked another to his lip. Paul's lip began to bleed and his jaw reddened. Jesse however didn't stop, his attacks becoming more frequent. Suze ran over to them, shouting both their names in an attempt to stop them.

"Paul, oh my gosh, Jesse please stop, you're gonna kill him! Please Jesse, for my sake, please stop!" Suze cried.

Hearing Suze's pleas Jesse stopped hitting Paul. Releasing Paul Jesse stood up. He brushed himself off and went to stand before Suze. Reaching out he cupped her cheeks and wiped away her continuous tears.

"Are you sure Susannah? Is this what you want? If not I'll take you back. It'll be ok, I promise you. I love you. Is this what you want Susannah?" Jesse questioned taking Suze's hand in his. Paul stood up and walked over to stand beside Jesse. Suze looked between the two boys in her life confused.

"Just close your eyes and whoever your heart desires you will see," Suze's mum had told her when she was younger. Suze had asked her how she knew she was in love and that had been her answer.

Suze decided to do just that. She closed her eyes and thought back over the past few years, running through every single memory. Then it came to her-she saw his face. She saw the face of…Paul Slater. Suze immediately opened her to see the face of Paul fill her vision.

"Jesse," Suze said leaning up to kiss him on the cheek. Paul's face visibly fell as he saw the exchange. He turned around and walked away.

"I'm sorry," Suze whispered to Jesse. "It's Paul."

And with that Suze ran after Paul, tugging on his hand to turn him around. "It's you, I love you," Suze whispered. Paul took Suze in his arms and they kissed fiercely, showing their love for each other.

Jesse smiled knowing that Suze was happy and Paul would take care of her. Suze and Paul pulled apart smiling at Jesse, still wrapped in each other. Jesse smiled back as he began to shimmer, content and glowing. Jesse raised his hand and waved before he was finally gone. Suze sighed and leaned into Paul's chest.

"Are you gonna be ok?" Paul asked.

"Yeah, I'm gonna be fine," Suze whispered back once again kissing him. "Let's say we get you back home and…erm…clean you up a little."

"Yeah, lets do that," Paul whispered back and they began to walk away into the moonlight, lost in each other.

* * *

Please Review and give me your honest opinions on what you thought. Thank you. 


End file.
